One Last Memory, One Last Wish
by TundraFlame
Summary: Aya did not expect his life with KryptonBrand to be eventful like the Koua Academy incident. However, someone has come to Europe to fulfill one last request made by a man killed by the former leader of Weiss.
1. Prologue: That to Which Lingers On

After how many years, I suddenly got the urge to write a fanfic. Why? I really don't know. Let's see how long I can keep writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss, Weiss Side B or anything along those lines. The original characters that appear in this story are mine though.

Note: Though this will mainly be based off of Weiss and all the series relating to it, there will be a few minor crossovers here and there from other series but I don't plan on making many significant leaps. When I first created this story, the main character was a dimensional traveler; thus they were able to travel into other anime/manga worlds. I'm planning to minimize that here.

Spoilers: This fanfic is filled with spoilers about Weiss. You are warned.

----------------------------------------------------

Prologue: That to Which Lingers On

There is a saying that some memories never fade away. Sometimes the people you meet will have a lasting effect on your life; no matter how long or how short you've known them, those people will affect your destiny and your future. For the men of Weiss, this was a fact all too real to them. The lives that they took in order to protect the innocent would haunt them for the rest of their time. Those who had their lives saved by them would forever remember them, but in what way, no one could tell. This is a tale of a life that lingered on after the death of someone very close to Weiss. This life was but briefly mentioned by a man who, ironically enough, was a member of a former Weiss that took a different route due to the madness that followed them. Perhaps their end was a foreshadow of what was to come for the members of third Weiss…

This story begins where the mission at Koua Academy ended. And indeed, perhaps the fall of the former team of Weiss was an indication of the madness that followed the current members of Weiss. Yohji Kudou had fallen into the depths of his own despair when he could no longer run away from the death of his former detective partner Asuka Murase. However, in the last moments, he found some refuge in the knowledge that he was forgiven by his long lost lover. His current whereabouts were unknown though rumors of a man name Ryo Ito had surfaced from time to time.

The next sign of madness came from a person that was as ordinary as the next man standing next to you. But, appearances were always deceiving. Ken Hidaka could have been considered an "Average Joe". He lived quite a normal life, besides being an assassin and all, and compared to the other members of Weiss, his past was not profoundly a mind breaker that would lead one onto the path of despair and agony. Yet, as time went on, the man found that his purpose for living diminished with each passing day. His only solace in his own existence were the missions given to him. The lust of battle stirred what was left of his soul. He lived for the sake of killing. After being impaled by his fellow teammate in order to complete the Koua Academy mission, Ken was last seen in another group known as KryptonBrand (or KB for short) in Europe after the third Weiss had disbanded.

But, how did the soccer player end up in a place like Europe, far, far away from his humble country of Japan? Only one person, the youngest member of Weiss, Mamoru Takatori (formerly known as Omi Tsukiyono) could answer that question. The boy had relinquished his childhood name for his true name by the time the Koua Academy mission came around. He also took over command of Kritiker and Weiss as Persia. No longer Bombay, Mamoru was growing up to be another Takatori. He became a powerful politician in his own rights who commanded the respect of the people. Though he announced that he would severe his ties to the one known as Omi, he could not abandon his teammates. Behind the face of the cold politician, Omi was still there… lingering on the thoughts of the past.

What had become of the final member of Weiss, the man known as "Aya" Fujimiya? He would become the medium of this story for it was because of him that this story will be told. In search of his own path, Aya had traveled to New York where he found small "odd jobs" to keep himself alive. There, he met a group known as Orphan and a boy simply named Yuki. After the untimely death of two of Orphan's most precious members, Aya came across an interesting pair of people. He would travel with those people to Europe and become a part of KryptonBrand alongside of Ken. He and Ken would later return to New York to retrieve Yuki from what remained of Orphan to join KB.

And, so our story shall begin. In the shadows of what may be Great Britain, footsteps pattered onto the ground as dark colored hair swayed in a windless air. The footsteps suddenly halted as a distant gasp for help gurgled into silence high above in one of tall condo like buildings. Orchid colored eyes pierced through the night as they stared endlessly at the windows above them. Tonight, KryptonBrand had taken another target into the depths of "Hell's Gates". As silence echoed through the night, orchid eyes turned away and disappeared into the shadows once again. The future was about to take a drastic turn in an unexpected direction.


	2. Chapter 1: Flower Arranging with a Sword

Miracle of miracles! I write again! I knew I'd poop out of writing, but it's normally by the time the second chapter rolls around. Go figure. Geez. This chapter can almost be considered two chapters. I must be going nuts. I wonder why Fanfiction tends to cut parts of my story when I upload. Going to check story again for any uploading errors.

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss, Weiss Side B or anything along those lines. They belong to their respected parties. However, the original characters that appear in this story are mine.

Spoilers: This fanfic is filled with spoilers about Weiss. You are warned.

----------------------------------------------------

Kikyou: Ran-kun, don't think so hard about it, carry on as you have till now. Continue learning how to use a sword by Shion's side. Shion's sword is not the same as mine. His is a "Living Sword".

Ran: A Living Sword?

Kikyou: A sword that leaves others alive, that is a true sword.

Ran: Aren't you better than him, though?

Kikyou: Uhuh... mine is merely a "Killing Sword", a sword which puts people to death.

Dramatic Collection II: Endless Rain from the Hopeforlorn website

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Flower Arranging with a Sword

Light streamed through the flower shop window as a blonde hair girl set up shop for the day. Although she was new to the art of flower arranging and selling, she was a quick learner. Her short hair bounced as her brown eyes turned to look at the commotion coming from the living quarters of the shop.

"Jeez. Yuki and Michel are at it again."

Kurumi had gotten used to living at The Kitten's House, a flower shop located in a humble area somewhere in Great Britain. Sure, learning English in a foreign land was hard but she was getting by. The colorful characters of the other employees at The Kitten's House helped her along, despite their dark secret. Unknowing to most of the people in the country, the flower shop was merely a cover for something that had a much deeper purpose.

"Yuki is so grumpy when he wakes up!" The voice of a young boy chimed into the flower shop. If one wasn't careful, they could have mistaken the boy's voice for a girl's voice. His appearance didn't help in the matter either.

"I am not grumpy Michel!" Snapped the other. This voice was also that of a young boy but his voice was clearly distinguishable as a male's voice.

A young boy roughly 16 years old in appearance with blond hair similar to Kurumi's bounced into the flower shop area with a youthful enthusiasm. He ran about the shop, much like a small child would do, and examined all the flowers on display. Another boy of roughly the same age came in. He was slightly taller then the other and glasses were affixed over his eyes. A firm set of dark eyes made sure that his companion didn't cause too much trouble.

"Oi. Leave the flowers alone Michel," the dark hair boy tiredly responded to the energetic blond boy.

"You're really like a grumpy old man Yuki," Michel replied in a carefree way.

"AM NOT!"

As the two young boys had their little quarrel, Kurumi carried on tending to the shop. All the flowers had to be placed in the right spots. The expensive flowers went into the refrigerating case while the other flowers were to be put on display in the shop… As her mind wandered, a red rose flutter from above and floated in front of Kurumi's face.

"Ah. Good Morning Chloe."

A man around his 20s smiled in such a way that most girls would faint at. He tossed his sandy golden blonde hair to the side as blue eyes playfully watched the girl and toyed with the red rose in his hand.

"Why does such a young lady such as yourself worry over such trivial matters?" Chloe asked Kurumi with a voice that held a light accent.

"Because, you flirt, you're too lazy too do it!" Came a cheerful shout from the living quarters. Dark brown hair peeked around the corner as a man with a towel around his neck came walking in after a good morning exercise.

"Good morning Ken," Kurumi replied.

"Hey! What's for breakfast today? I'm starving," Ken lightly complained as he stretched his arms.

"Um. It's not my turn to cook so I wouldn't know." A light blush of sorts rose up in Kurumi's cheeks as she lightly laughed. The occupants of Kitten's House were strange. But they were also very kind, despite everything.

"Oh god. Don't tell me that it was my turn to cook," Ken moaned quietly to himself.

"If it was supposed to be your turn…" Chloe started as he placed his arm around his Japanese companion. "You'll be greatly punished by the Queen's own army. Mainly-"

As Ken slowly turned to look at Chloe, the Japanese man quietly started to panic as a dark look came over the blonde Romanian.

"-In the form of ME."

Ken's body quickly backed up as he started to rapidly move in a direction specifically away from Chloe. "All right! I get it! Dun go killun meh wit yor stupud fragances ike ast time!" Ken replied with extremely poor English to mock the blond man.

" How dare you mock the English language!"

As the little quarrels of the morning went on, Aya Fujimiya, the so-called leader of the 6 member team wandered from the upstairs with a rolled up newspaper in his hand. He was gently hitting his left shoulder with the newspaper as if he were trying to relieve himself of something.

Kurumi watched as the red hair man entered the scene with a less then happy expression on his face. The Japanese girl often had the strange feeling that Aya seemed to carry a burden heavier then the others. She wasn't sure about it but he was a man of many mysteries. Before she could try and attempt to calm the ruckus, Kurumi gave a small, shrill shriek. Looking over her shoulder, her brown eyes found the last man working in The Kitten's House breathing down her neck. Why did he ALWAYS do that every single morning? It seriously freaked her out every time.

Staring at Kurumi with dark eyes, the silent Free slowly averted his gaze and watched Michael to make sure that the boy was safe. Slowly, like a ghost, he moved off to be with the younger blond hair boy.

A sigh escaped Kurumi as she placed her hand on her chest. "EVERY single time."

"What's going on?" the quiet leader asked the energetic crowd when the noise died down.

"Hey Aya!" Ken replied cheerfully.

"Your friend has forgotten his breakfast duties. AGAIN," Chloe cut in before Ken could wiggle out of another one of his breakfast mishaps.

As Ken looked over to the side and rapidly ranted every single Japanese curse he possibly knew, Aya tapped the newspaper one final time on his shoulder before stopping. "I suppose we'll just go out to eat this time. Considering how much time we have."

"Yay-"

"But Ken has to pay," everyone, but Kurumi and Free, chorused in.

Ken sulked a bit and could only respond with the meekest of "Hais".

----------------------------------------------------

The florists of The Kitten's House found themselves in a quiet plaza near a nice streamside setting. Normally, the area would be bustling with people but because of the early hours in the morning, people were still most likely asleep, except for those leaving or preparing for work. In this quiet plaza, there were a few cafes opened. The florists often found breakfast refuge with one of those cafes in the case that they could not make or forgot to make breakfast.

"Let's go to 'The Tube' today!" Michael excitedly spoke out, breaking the silence of the morning.

'The Tube', as many in the area called it, was a humble café that had quite a history in the area. Its owner was a kind man who owned a very large Newfoundland named Cricket, who's namesake came from the game of Cricket.

Michael noticed that Cricket wasn't lounging outside the café door like he normally was. "Eh? Where's Cricket?"

As if on queue, the large Newfoundland made his way to his usual sunning spot with a nice piece of ham in his maw.

Walking past Cricket (some bent down and gave the old dog a scratch behind the ears) the group made their way to the counter of the humble café.

"Is our order done yet, Owen?" Ken asked the owner of the stop somewhat smugly.

"Almost you whippersnappers. Hang on a moment. I had someone come in right before your call."

As the old man disappeared into the back area of the café, the group noticed that someone else was up with the morning call. It was a strange sight for them for there were never many people up at the current early hour of the morning. The person sitting at the table was enjoying a nice cup of tea, reading the day's newspaper with eyes that reminded the younger members of the group of someone they knew, but they couldn't quite put their finger on it.

At first glance, the company looked like a young man in his early 20s. Kurumi lightly jumped when the man gazed at her from the top of his newspaper. His eyes were strange shade of violet that quickly reminded the girl of Aya.

The company heaved a long sigh and put the newspaper down on the table. "Something wrong about reading the newspaper boys?"

Everyone, excluding Free, blinked for a few moments before blushing.

_"The guy's a GIRL!"_ All of them but Free and Aya shouted in their heads.

Aya seemed to be a bit astonished by the revelation that the "guy" turned out to be a girl but he took it quite well, like always. His violet eyes examined the "newspaper girl". Examining new people became second nature to him, probably because of all the training he underwent as a swordsman and assassin. But, something about this young woman made the swordsman uneasy. He couldn't explain the feeling but he felt as if he'd met her before, even though he knew he never had.

"See you some other time Sir. Looks like I have to get going or I'll be late," the young woman replied after she looked at her watch. She slowly rose from her seat and gathered her things leaving a nice little tip behind for the owner.

Rolling up the newspaper and placing it on her shoulder as she left, Aya still couldn't figure out why this person felt so familiar to him. It was as if the world moved by slowly when she passed by him. Aya just stared forward with a dazed expression. When he finally "woke up" from his daze, the young woman was walking away from the café and up the cobble stone street.

"Huh. I wonder who she was."

Kurumi wasn't aware that she'd spoken out loud but the members of KB were also wondering about the same thing.

----------------------------------------------------

Dark blue hair that could almost be mistaken for black swayed gently in a breeze. The young woman's hand reached up to tame a strand of hair whipping about the wind. Her eyes gazed up at the sky with a somber look.

"Chichiue…"


End file.
